


【柳生仁】生日礼物

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 生日前夕，仁王做了个SF梦，虽然嘴上没说，其实狐狸很想和绅士共度生日。（迟来的生贺嘿嘿:）
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 1





	【柳生仁】生日礼物

战火不断的仲夏夜，东京都一如往常进入宵禁戒严状态。  
不过，迹部景吾开着银蓝色的敞篷阿尔法罗密欧，从自家豪宅驶往高尾山，一路通行无阻。不得不说，英国护照就是好使。  
“怎样？这风吹得舒服吧？”  
说话间，迹部猛踩油门，副驾上的美男子舔了舔嘴角的痣，捋一把被风吹乱的银发，不经意解开衬衫上的纽扣，享受夜风吹拂在胸膛上的快感。  
到了山顶，仁王坐在车前盖上，和外交官先生一起品尝窖藏的玛歌红酒，一遍仰头望向漆黑夜空。  
“噗哩，今晚真的有流星雨吗？”  
“本大爷说过有，就肯定有。”  
迹部看了看手上的IWC，距离十点半还差三分钟。  
仁王往山下看了一眼，整个东京都的主要建筑全部已经降至地下，仅有零星的信号灯依稀闪烁。  
不仅东京，整个东日本都正枕戈待战。  
天空中，无数爬虫状怪物组成延绵万里的蛆浪，闪着诡异的绿光从大陆那头蠕动着涌向日本领空。  
仁王举起夜视望远镜，我方的近地战堡应战了。蜂群战斗机源源不断从舱门飞出，排列出整齐的立体几何阵型迎敌。  
两方阵营短兵相接，蠕虫们逐渐蚕食无人机阵，无人战斗机一架接一架在空中爆炸坠毁，彷如一场声势浩大且浪漫的流星雨。  
直到蠕虫彻底涌入整个无人机阵，我方启动自毁程序。上百万架战斗机同时自爆，我方与敌方全体同归于尽。  
伴随爆炸所产生的，是震耳欲聋的声响，以及无比灼人的光与热。无人机被爆炸的高温活活融化，整个夜空都被炽烈的白光照亮，恍如白日。  
巨响加之强光，仁王以为自己在做梦……

下一秒，他听见丸井文太凄惨的吼叫。  
仁王站在急救病房外，隔着玻璃见到昔日的同班同学。  
蜂群战斗机操纵者全身上下缠满绑带，包括脑袋，左眼也被纱布蒙住，躯干插满管子。被誉为空战天才的丸井，正陷入暴走状态。血丝爬满红发青年的右眼，惨烈的哀嚎响彻整座病房。  
胡狼桑原匆匆赶来军事医院看望文太，甚至连战斗传感服都没来得及换下。  
为了让战友全身而退，操纵中路主攻击群的文太战斗到最后一秒钟。他的神经回路早已被敌人侦察到，蠕虫们通过网路入侵丸井的脑神经，摧毁他的生理机能。  
最终，桑原和切原安全离线。代价就是，丸井失去了五觉，脑细胞大面积死亡。  
仁王认得穿白大褂的男人，是柳生。戴眼镜的男子抱住负伤的战士，不停地安抚丸井，直到后者的嘶吼慢慢停下来。  
“文太，你做得很好。不要害怕，战斗结束了。敌人已经被消灭干净了……很快，你会康复过来的……”  
柳生轻柔抚摸着少年的红发，一边说着温柔且鼓励的话语。  
仁王站在玻璃窗外，心脏堵得发慌。

12月3日 早晨  
什么乱七八糟的梦！  
仁王睡得很不好，他决定以后不在睡前陪弟弟看高达EVA。  
文太拎着包装精致的枫糖可丽饼走进3B班教室，发现银发狐狸正趴在位子上补眠，便走到他面前，晃了晃手上的食物。  
“喂，别睡了，起床吃早餐。”  
说着，红发少年把可丽饼和牛奶搁在仁王课桌上，然后给没睡醒的欺诈师和早餐拍了张合照，然后发给柳生。  
“比吕士交代的任务正式完成！我真不愧是天才！对吧？”  
仁王睁开惺忪睡眼，认得可丽饼盒子上的LOGO，是柳生和自己常去的餐厅，绅士很喜欢店里的红茶。  
狐狸小口小口吃着投喂的早餐，悄悄盯着坐在前面的文太猪。后者正拿着手机不停打字，跟身处英国的绅士聊天。  
立海、冰帝、名古屋星德三家私立名校收到邀请，前往伦敦参加八校精英辩论赛。  
作为立海大附属的代表，柳生和柳都出国参赛去了。  
仁王翻开自己的手机，点开置顶的聊天，柳生和自己的互动记录仍旧停留在昨天，虽然他和自己聊了两个小时的视频通话……  
辩论赛有这么忙吗？忙得有空跟猪聊天都没空找我？  
嘴里的可丽饼顿时不香了，枫糖也变得甜腻齁人难以入口，口感比在店里吃差多了。仁王索性把吃剩的统统扔进垃圾桶。

傍晚，网球部训练结束，切原和丸井一起去桑原家的拉面馆吃霸王餐。仁王罕见地加入拉面小分队，因为往常陪他逛整蛊玩具店的人不在神奈川。  
海带头一边嗦面一边刷推特，看见藏兔座发的最新动态，上面一大串英文，没几个单词是他认识的，于是便找桑原帮忙翻译。  
“啊，藏兔座说，感谢柳生的赛前指导，名古屋星德才能赢下伊顿公学。”桑原耐心解释。  
“兔兔真厉害！当选全场最佳辩手，奖座好精致哦！明明是留学生，竟然能在英国赢下辩论赛，好棒哦！”切原不禁羡慕。  
“海带头你傻啊，美国人用英语打辩论有什么难度么？”  
“诶？丸井前辈说的有道理……对了，那柳生前辈能给兔兔指导，不是更厉害吗？”  
三个人七嘴八舌聊得热火朝天，仁王坐在旁边一声不吭，对着大碗拉面发呆。没等他们吃完，他便提前走人。

一回到家，仁王就摔进床上。打开手机一看，好家伙，足足两天都没给自己发消息。  
柳生比吕士你还长出息了！  
欺诈师气得不轻，一个翻身下床，从书架上取出立海大附属中学学生手册，翻到仪表仪容标准照的一页，穿着校服正装的柳生比吕士跃然出现在眼前。  
仁王拿起马克笔，在图片上写写画画，给学生会主席画了个莫西干刺猬头，再涂黑那标志性的咸蛋超人眼镜，又在一旁写上备注：立海不良绅士NO.1，后接三个大大的感叹号。  
噗哩，真是幼稚又无聊，狐狸自我嫌弃。他把学生手册塞回原处，当没事发生过。

夜深，半睡半醒间，仁王感觉身后有一只手，在轻轻抚摸着自己的头发，尤其是那掇小辫子，于是转过身来。  
原来是那没良心的家伙。  
慢着，他不应该在伦敦吗？  
穿着条纹睡衣的柳生，正和自己挤在单人床上。  
“抱歉呐，仁王君。打扰了你睡唔……”   
白毛狐狸顾不上生气，立马握住撩拨自己头发的手掌，凑上前吻住坏绅士。  
一开始主导者是仁王，但随着亲吻的加深，柳生掌握了主动权，逐渐夺取搭档的气息。  
好不容易等亲吻结束，仁王像搁浅的鱼张大嘴。  
暖和的手掌轻轻覆上仁王的脸颊，柳生温柔地说晚安。  
可惜听话并非欺诈师的本性，擅长把戏的手探进搭档的睡裤里，灵巧地抚弄着沉睡的器官。  
都是正值青春期的男生，仁王深知如何让柳生舒服。  
“仁、仁王君，别这样……”  
绅士不自觉掩住发烫的脸颊，狐狸却不怀好意加快手上的动作。  
“Piyo……比吕明明就很享受嘛……”  
仁王凑近搭档耳边，以沙哑低沉的嗓音问道：“搭档，你一个人的时候，会一边想着我一边撸么？”  
柳生一脸惊讶地看向仁王，没了眼镜的掩护，氤氲的双眼显得分外脆弱，甚至还有几分无助。  
明明是高高在上的学生会主席，怎么一副饱受欺负的模样。  
“来，握住我。”  
仁王牵着柳生的手，引导他也来服务自己。  
“现在，咱们算扯平咯。”  
绅士一脸受气包的样子，令他忍不住要狠狠欺负！  
闹钟响了，大大的12月4日显示在手机屏幕上。  
仁王迷迷糊糊睁开眼，自己的黄金右手正握着裤裆下精神奕奕的器官，才反应过来自己又做梦了。   
这混蛋，白天不找自己，晚上却不请自来扰人清梦。  
柳！生！比！吕！士！

上午课间，学校广播里播报一则喜讯：  
校辩论社代表立海大附属中学前往伦敦参加八校精英辩论赛，经过一路过关斩将，最终在决赛战胜了切尔西独立学院，赢得本届辩论赛的总冠军。校学生会主席柳生比吕士当选赛事最佳辩手……  
丸井又跑去买零食了，仁王伏在课桌上玩手机，神差鬼使点开立海大官博，看辩论决赛的集锦。  
白毛狐狸盯着屏幕里的搭档，后者打辩论时一本正经从容不迫的模样，的确配得上绅士二字。  
即便不想承认，仁王实在想柳生想疯了。他打开聊天软件无数次，置顶的柳生比吕士已经两天没跟自己发消息了。好多次好多次，他都好想好想发起视频通话，但每一次都没按下确认键。

网球部训练结束，幸村召集正选部员开紧急会议。  
“今天是仁王生日，刚好是星期五，咱们今晚烧烤唱K桌游一条龙！”  
“噗哩，要部长破费为我庆生，真是不敢当。”  
“小意思，反正全国大赛的冠军奖金没花完，大家放肆玩。立海搞庆生也毫无死角！”  
仁王提前跟家里报备，今晚有部活任务，要晚点回家。

能够和网球部的伙伴们一起过生日，仁王是真的开心。如果柳生也在的话，欺诈师的快乐指数还能上扬50个百分点（*柳莲二注）。  
丸井和桑原举着麦克风合唱时，切原缩在一旁郁闷喝可乐。  
狐狸凑过去，准备欺负海带头。  
“噗哩，赤也怎么不开心？”这明摆是明知故问。  
切原果然中计，说自己很想柳前辈。  
“诶，如果柳学长也在的话，该多好……”海带头又蔫了。  
仁王没接话，默默回到座位，丝毫没有欺诈得逞的快感。自己有海带头一半坦率的话，心情就不会这么糟糕……

深夜，仁王从出租车下来，独自走在回家的小巷，走着走着，发现自己见鬼了。  
柳生一身便装，站在路灯下，笑眯眯看向自己。  
“仁王君，好久不见，祝你生日快乐。”  
奶白色毛衣把柳生的肌肤衬托得白皙发亮，仁王觉得搭档又变帅了。  
欺诈师搂住绅士，用力咬住对方的嘴唇。  
柳生乖乖站在原地低下头，任由寿星胡作非为。  
为了赶回日本给仁王庆生，他利用学生会主席的身份便利，提前乘坐伦敦凌晨四点的红眼航班，终于赶在12月4日的晚上抵达神奈川。

夜深了，仁王偷偷把搭档带回家里，一进卧室就把人推倒。  
白毛狐狸伏在柳生身上，不停啃咬像雪一般白得发亮的颈侧，绅士乖乖躺在床上任人鱼肉。  
仁王弄着弄着，突然又气上心头。  
“比吕，足足两天没找过我咯。你是这样对待搭档的么？”  
柳生捧着欺诈师的脸，轻轻在脸颊上落下一个吻，小声赔罪。  
“抱歉，仁王君，当时真的太忙了。我知道，这不是借口，总之都是我的错，忽略了最重要的搭档。”  
欺诈师低头重重咬住身下人的嘴唇，这张能言善道的嘴，真是太讨人厌了。  
仁王摘掉柳生的眼镜，迫使他直视自己。  
双方都知道接下来要发生什么，狐狸脱掉对方身上的白色毛衣，看见那性感的锁骨时没忍住，凑上去亲吻、啃咬。  
趁着亲吻的间隙，绅士轻轻解开仁王的校服纽扣，藏青色的外套和白色内衬一并脱下。  
室内暖气很足，但柳生还是搂住搭档，因为仁王喜欢冬日里肌肤相亲的感觉。  
狐狸整个人埋进绅士怀里，被窝里二人裸裎相对。  
仁王明白自己对搭档的心情，却不清楚，柳生是否对自己有感觉。  
他不敢继续想，更害怕把这层纸捅破以后，或许要面对的不堪……  
他希望被柳生拥抱，就这样，一直拥抱下去。

“仁王君，”泉水般清澈的嗓音在他耳边响起，“趁着今天还没过完，我想再跟你说一遍……生日快乐。”  
“比吕，抱抱我。这是我的生日愿望，你愿意满足我么？”

柳生一个翻身，将寿星压在身下。他低下头，轻柔舔吻仁王嘴角上的痣。  
绅士的手一路往下摸索，抚上搭档的阴茎，然后缓慢且富有节奏地开始律动，直到仁王在他手里变热变硬，然后将它和自己的贴在一起……  
寿星在搭档手里射了出来，柳生朝他笑了笑，然后取过枕边的凡士林，挤一坨在手心，推开捂暖，才将手探向仁王的后面，逐渐按压、扩张。  
自己的确是被柳生珍视的，此时此刻，仁王的心理快感要远甚于生理快感。  
上帝创造直肠，并非给人类拿来做爱的。出身医学世家的柳生比吕士深刻明白这一点。  
他动作很慢，细致且充分地做着前期准备，绝不允许自己令仁王受伤。  
白毛狐狸不自觉撅起了屁股，沉醉在被指奸的快感中。  
“嗯啊……比吕，再深一点……啊就是这里……”  
柳生扶着发硬的器官，贴住柔软湿润的穴口。  
“比吕，快进来吧……”仁王已经迫不及待了。  
绅士努力保持最后一丝的理智，保险套外涂有充足的润滑剂，进入的过程并不困难。  
欺诈师的身体早已习惯搭档的尺寸，贪吃的后穴情不自禁绞动着分量十足的入侵者。  
柳生低头舔了舔寿星的耳垂，用牙齿在上面留下印记。  
“仁王君，我要动了。”  
体内最敏感的一点被不断反复用力顶撞，仁王甚至没有动手，前面刚射过的器官再次硬了。  
“嗯啊……太厉害啦……比吕，你好棒哦……”  
白毛狐狸忍不住，双手捏住自己两颗乳头，不断揉捏变硬。  
柳生下面大开大合肏着仁王，又捏住搭档的下巴，让他扭过头来与自己接吻。  
事情开始往失控方向发展了，绅士很清楚，却无法阻止。  
“仁王君，你的身体很习惯做爱。”  
说着，柳生更加用力地肏向那熟悉的敏感点。  
“比吕……慢点……我、我快不行了……呜啊……”  
仁王在失控的高潮中射出今晚的第二发。  
柳生更加用力搂住他的小狐狸，高潮过后，欺诈师总渴望更多的肌肤相亲。

凌晨1点，这场折腾总算暂告一段落。  
仁王把脑袋埋在搭档肩窝，聊起自己这两天做过的梦，不包括迹部出现的部分。  
“仁王君相信平行宇宙的存在？”  
“谁知道呢。比吕属于我，就足够了噗哩。”  
“那仁王喜欢我送的生日礼物吗？”  
欺诈师抬头，轻轻吻住绅士的嘴唇。  
“五星好评。”

END


End file.
